


Coming Home

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You and John have been dating for a while and well now it’s time to take things to the next level.





	Coming Home

You looked out the windshield and sighed. It’d been so long since you’d seen him. You didn’t usually hunt with him. He was more of a loner. He liked doing it alone. But that was ok, it made it that much better when you saw John Winchester again. You slammed on the brakes in front of the hotel. You saw his truck, and your heart skipped a beat. You pulled Y/D/C next to his and parked it. He was standing in the doorway waiting for you.

He smiled as you stepped out, “Took you long enough baby girl.” You smiled up at him as you grabbed your bag, “The case took a little longer than expected. Was working with this really attractive hunter with long hair and he had me all distracted.” He growled and gave you a look that said you were going to pay for that comment later. You smirked, “Come on daddy you know I was just kidding right.” He smacked your ass as you walked in the room, “Still gonna pay for it baby girl. That’s my youngest son you’re talking about.” You turned around as he shut the door, “But you gotta admit Daddy you have some attractive boys.” He growled and grabbed your collar, “Want to repeat that princess?” You smirked. Your plan was working perfectly, “But they’re nothing compared to the original.”

He pushed you back into the wall and kissed you passionately, “Daddy’s going to make his baby girl feel so good.” You smiled and pulled him close, “God I hope so Daddy. It’s been too long this time.” He picked you up and tossed you on the bed, “I know what you mean kitten.” He lifted your tank top over your head, then tossed it to the floor. He nipped down your jawline as he reached behind you and unsnapped your bra slowly removing it. He bit down hard on your neck, marking you to remind you who you belonged to. He nipped down your chest until he got to your bare breast then he sucked a nipple into his mouth. His hand moved down your body until it reached the hem of your pants.

You kicked off your boots as you moaned softly. He smiled down at you before taking the other breast into his mouth and unbuttoning your pants. Only to discover that you weren’t wearing any panties. He kissed you passionately before removing your pants, “Good to see you still follow some of the rules kitten.” You smirked up at him, “I try to follow them all Daddy, but sometimes it’s fun to play” He knelt between your legs and started gently nipping up them. Once he got to your inner thigh he bit down hard causing you to moan out loud. He smirked into your leg, “You ok kitten?” You nodded, “Yes….Yes….Daddy.”

He spread you wider as he positioned his head between your legs, “Did you miss me.” Your hands went to his hair, “Oh god yes.” His tongue darted out between your folds deep inside of you. He moved his magnificent tongue in and out a few times before he settled on your clit. You bucked your hips up into him and he placed a hand on your hips to keep you still. You screamed out his name and pulled his hair as he plunged two fingers deep inside of you. He curved his fingers hitting your g-spot just right, but when you were about to fall over the edge he moved away, “Not yet kitten. Told you you’d pay for that Sam comment.” You whimpered, “But Daddy.” He stripped his clothes and stood there gloriously naked. He stroked his enormous cock a few times while you watched. You whimpered as you reached for him and that was all it took.

He had you pinned in a second and he was lining up with your entrance. He smiled down at you, “Are you ready baby girl?” You nodded your head. He slammed into you causing you to gasp for air then he stilled so you could adjust to the way he completely filled you up. You bucked up into his hips signaling that you were ready for him. He took the cue and pulled all the way out then rammed back in. He leaned down and bit your neck hard as he continued to slam into you. It only took a few pumps before you felt the familiar feeling building in your stomach. “Oh….MY….GOD….DADDY….can….I….come?” He smirked as his hand moved between your bodies to find your clit and start circling it, “Come for me kitten.” It didn’t take long before both of you were falling over the edge. You clug to each other as yall came down from your highs. He kissed you then rolled off you.

He held you close and kissed your forehead, “Y/N can we talk?” You sat up and looked at him seriously, “Is everything ok John?” He chuckled at the worried look on your face, “Yes princess. It’s nothing like that.” You sighed and laid your head back down on his chest, “Ok then what is it?” He started rubbing your back, “Well I was thinking, and maybe you should start hunting with me. I mean it’s obvious that these little meetings aren’t working out for either of us anymore.” You looked into his beautiful brown eyes, “Daddy are you serious?” He smiled, “I wouldn’t have said it if i wasn’t.” He reached over into the bedside table and pulled out a ring box, “Y/N I never thought i could feel the same about another woman that I did about Mary. Then this Y/H woman walked into my life and I was lost again. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?” You smiled a huge smile and gave him a big kiss, “Omg. Yes John I will. Forever yes.”


End file.
